Obsession
by chiisai no kuro 'Neko
Summary: /Jiwa polos dihadapanmu menatapmu dengan pandangan memelas. Ia menderita, dan menginginkan sesuatu yang dapat kau berikan. Kau mencintainya dan gila karenanya. Dengan kata-kata terselubung kau mencoba memilikinya seutuhnya. Dan akan menghancurkan semua orang yang membuatnya menderita. / Mild Gore! DLDR and please review if u like it!


**Obsession**

**Warning: Miss Typo[s], Gore, but happy ending, death chara? Of course. **

**Rate T**

**Pair: HiNaru**

**~Happy reading mina-san~**

"Naru kenapa sendirian?" suara lembut mengagetkannya dan melihat keatas pohon. Ia penasaran dan terkejut, namun kemudian wajah sedihnya kembali.

"Naru sendirian, semuanya suka bermain bermain tanpa Naru. Kamu siapa? Apa kamu juga kesepian?"

"Aku Hinata, aku juga sendirian, tapi aku tidak ingin Naru sedih. Naru mau jadi teman Hinata?" Mendengar kata Hinata yang meyakinkan, hati Naru berbunga-bunga seketika. "Naru mau! Tapi hinata, Naru juga mau main dengan mereka, tapi.. mereka jahat pada Naru" katanya sambil terisak.

Hinata menyeringai. "Naru jangan menangis... besok semuanya pasti beres dan Naru bisa main sepuasnya dengan Hinata, Naru mau hanya main dengan Hinata, kan?". Naru mengangguk. "Ha'i!" tak mengerti seringai Hinata karena kepolosan murninya.

"Dan semua yang mengganggu dan menjahati Naru akan Hinata habisi. Hihihi" dalam kegelapan malam yang pekat ketika semua 'teman' Naru tertidur, Hinata menculik mereka satu persatu dimulai dari Sai yang sangat suka mengejek Naru. Dengan sigap dan dengan kekuatan yang tak terduga dari seorang bocah kecil mengangkut Sai kecil ke sebuah lapangan ditengah hutan yang sangat jauh dari kota. Dibelainya lembut rambut Sai agar bocah kecil itu tetap tertidur. Kemudia Hinata mulai menculik 'teman' Naru yang lain.

"Hihihi.. Semua yang menjahati Naru akan Hinata bereskan" sambil membelai Tayuya yang paling suka memukuli Naru, adalah anak terakhir sasarannya. Tayuya, mendengkur tipis khas anak kecil.

"nah, semuanya sudah lengkap, saatnya pesta dimulai" serunya girang.

Shika yang paling tua dan paling cerdas terbangung akibat tawa girang aneh sorang gadis kecil. "Tunggu, kamu siapa? Kenapa.." Ia menolah kekanan-kirinya, menyadari apa yang terjadi. " Kenapa aku dan teman-temanku ada disini?". Mendengar suara teriakan keras, semuanya pun terbangun dengan cepat. Mereka ketakutan dan menangis.

"Hihihi. Pas sekali, Hinata baru saja ingin memulai pestanya!" Semua anak itu memandang Hinata dengan tatapan ngeri dan ketakutan luar biasa. Dipundak gadis kecil itu terpanggul lah sebuah sabit raksasa untuk seukuran gadis kecil sepertinya.

Dengan latar belakang bulan purnama bersar dan dikelilingi hutan. Mereka menjerit histeris. "Sora tidak mau mati! Huaaaaa.." Teriaknya sambil berlari menuju hutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SLAASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh kecilnya yang sedang berlari terhempas kekanan dan kekiri. "Sora-kun jadi ada dua! Lucu sekali. Hihihi.." Ya, ampun. Dengan suara dan wajah imut bertubuh kecil itu, dia menertawakan mayat yang terbelah dan berhamburan isinya setelah menyentuh tanah, didepan anak-anak dibawah umur. Tapi itu tak menjadi masalah baginya, anak" itu juga akan mati sebentar lagi dan tak akan menimbulkan trauma berjangka panjang bagi mereka.

Ia terus mengayunkan sabitnya kesembarang arah mengenai anak-anak itu dengan entengnya. "Warna merah, hihihi.. Kesukaanku". Mereka semua mati dengan mengenaskan. Kaki kiri terhempas kekanan. Seperempat kepala terbelah dan terjatuh dengan lembutnya keatas rumput, cairan putih berwarna seperti _mayonnaisse_ mengalir keluar. Bola mata berhamburan. Usus-usus kecil terburai, tenggorokan kecil tergorok, jari-jari mungil mengisi polosnya rumput hijau. Jantung dan paru paru yang koyak, membuat orang susah mengenalinya. Paha-paha dan lengan-lengan kecil dengan masih terbalut pakaian yang robek terlempar ke berbagai arah. Darah segar? Bercereran diatas rumpu dan hampir menggantikan warna hijau cerah rumput. Meninggalkan kesan mengerikan yang sangat dalam.

Sambil menyeringai misterius, ia melayang menuju Ino kecil yang sedang berjongkok, menangis dan ketakutan. Satu lagi, ia memakai piama orange. "Orange itu kesukaan Naru! Kau yang hina ini tak pantas sama sekali memakai orange. Kau harusnya merah!"

Mata Hinata menyala. Ino tak dapat menahan jerit tangisnya.

**.**

**.**

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ZRAAASHH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naru, Naru... Naru bahagia kan, main dengan Hinata?"

"Naru amat sangat bahagia.. Terima kasih Hinata"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_EPILOGUE_

Ia ada jauh sebelum Jepang ada. Saat ia masih 'manusia' dulu ia adalah seorang anak dari sepasang pemotong ternak untuk dihidangkan kepada kepala suku. Ia anak yang kesepian. Setiap hari ia hanya berjalan menyusuri hutan dan kembali ke desanya. Suatu hari ia menemukan sebuah kotak hitam dengan ukiran cantik yang dipoles hingga mengkilap. 'Benda seperti itu tak seharusnya berada diatas akar-akar pohon yang keras, itu dapat menyebabkan guratan pada sisinya yang mulus' pikirnya. Ia membuka kotak itu dan seketika itu juga cahaya kuning keemasan berputar dan masuk ke dalam dirinya melalui mata, hidung,dan mulutnya. Dan ia pun tumbuh dengan kekuatan yang memasukinya lewat makanan yang pernah ia makan tersebut.

Dengan cepat ia menguasai kekuatannya dan iapun menyalahgunakan kekuatan tersebut. Dirinya kehilangan kontrol dan ia menjadi haus akan darah. Tak ada lagi kepolosan yang tersisa pada gadis muda tersebut. Ia merasa bangga karena tak ada satupun orang yang dapat menghentikan dirinya. Bahkan orangtuanya pun ia bunuh ketika mencoba untuk menyelamatkan bencana tragis yang menimpa desa. Ia melakukan hal itu karena ia menjadi kesepian akibat kedua orangtuanya. Desanya porak poranda dan kepala suku pun membuat perjanjian adil dengan penyihir.

Saat tengah malam tiba, tubuhnya mengecil akibat kutukan seorang penyihir yang benci dengan kesombongan yang ia miliki. Penyihir itu bukanlah orang yang jahat. Ia adalah pahlawan kalau bisa dibilang. Ia sengaja mengutuknya agar ia tak dapat membunuh makhluk hidup dengan tenaganya sebagai orang dewasa yang lebih kuat dari siapapun. Namun ia murka ketika mengetahui ia dikutuk. Ia membunuh semua penduduk desa. Menghancurkannya karena semua orang membencinya dan mengucilkannya. Ia tak pernah mati.

Tak ada yang mengenalnya. Ia tak pernah ingin membuat relasi dengan siapapun. Dan tak adapula yang menganggap bahwa anak gadis yang selalu berada diatas pohon itu tak pernah bertumbuh. Ia hidup dengan berpindah-pindah tempat dan tak mempunyai keinginan dan semangat untuk hidup. Ia benci. Benci. Benci. Ia selalu membenci manusia selama masanya, sampai ia mendengar jerit seorang anak kecil.

"Jangan sakiti Naru! Naru hanya ingin berteman dan bermain bersama kalian." Pipi kecilnya memerah karena habis dipuluki dan dicubiti.

"Tapi kau yatim piatu. Kau kotor dan pendek. Sana pergi menjauh!"

BRUK.

Tubuh kecilnya terhempas kebelakang dan membuat tubuh bocah itu menabrak tanah yang keras akibat dorongan kuat orang yang besar tubuhnya 2x lipat dibanding dirinya. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan menguras tenaganya dari tubuh kurusnya dan berlari menuju ayunan yang tergantung diatas pohon.

Gadis itu heran. Ia bingung, dan kebencian terhadap manusianya perlahan sirna. Ternyata ada orang yang merasakan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan. , sendirian, dan kesepian. Ia menemukan semangatnya dan ingin melindunginya, bahkan memilikinya seumur hidup. Itu dapat ia aturnya dengan mudah. Tak ada yang boleh menyakiti miliknya. Dengan suara lembut, ia memulai percakapan...

"Naru kenapa sendirian?"

Dan muka polos yang sedih dengan mata biru jernih menoleh cepat keatas dengan penasaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

=Fin=

Saatnya Gore~ saatnya Gore~ saatnya Gore sekarang~ Sekarang saatnya Gore~ saatnya Gore, sekarang~ #singasong

*Authorsarap

.

THANK YOU(*big thank you for you!)

Please review if you like this fanfiction.


End file.
